Just One for Hermione
by Babo
Summary: Not only was she engaged to Ron, but she's also pregnant. The potential fathers? Draco and Harry. Yup. Definitely messed up day.
1. Default Chapter

Groan.

Tumble.

"Move, Harry."

Moan. "I'm about to fall off the bed, Herms..."

Blink.

"Harry, tell me that you dyed you hair platinum. _Please_."

"Huh? What," Harry mumbled after a yawn, "are you talking about?"

"My God, I'm trying to sleep, will you two shut up?"

Scream.

* * *

"Oh, thanks Harry. You're a real lifesaver," said Hermione as he handed her a cup of coffee. 

"You're welcome, Herms. I reckon you'll need it," he said, a wry smile on his face.

She ran her hands through her hair again and smiled ruefully.

"Well, I've never, you two getting it on _again_? On the couch for that matter?"

"Well, Malfoy, you've never known, but it's called friendship. And we're not getting it _on_, especially on the couch!" Hermione nearly shouted, a blush ripening on her cheek.

Harry patted her on the back, Malfoy, dressed only with a towel.

"Well, I'm done using the shower," he said, a sly smile on his face.

"God, Malfoy, I'd tell you to leave right now..."

"Hey, it was your idea to talk this over, no?"

"Just... be _quiet_," she said, and sipped her coffee. After a moment, she gently put her cup down. Getting up, she smoothed her silk robe down.

"I'm going to take a shower, as you've both hogged my two bathrooms this morning. I don't know how the _hell _we ended up in _my _flat, but we're going to talk about _everything."_

She then walked away from both of them.

Before she turned towards the hall, she glanced back and said, "Don't even think of leaving. I've got this placed warded to the last centimeter."

* * *

"I thought we were going to talk about everything?" Draco mocked Granger. Honestly, she was just making a too big of a deal about it. So what? They slept together. He was willing to let it go. Even if it was a three-some, with _Potter_. 

They were good shags.

He wasn't going to deny that. But even if the chance came again, he wouldn't take it. He didn't need his body _and _reputation tarnished.

"Look, just, _Draco_," she stressed his name as if it were an insult. "I've never done this before."

He blinked. "You're... well, were—a virgin?"

She blushed something fierce. "No!" at the same time Harry said, "What do you think?"

The two looked at each other. Harry with incredulity, and Hermione with horror.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Man, I figured you weren't. I mean," he said, almost a lazy tone settling on his voice and face, "you're something else in bed, you know. They always did say it was the book-ish ones..."

"Malfoy," Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter," he said, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "Granger will do that for you."

He sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I've got to go. I have some important business meetings that I've missed already. Besides, I need to meet my lunch date."

"Girlfriend?" Harry asked, unable to stop himself.

"Well, I don't know what we are exactly..." Draco mused.

"Oh... my... GOD!" Hermione shrieked.

"What is it! What is it!" Harry asked, at her side, doting his best friend.

Frankly, Draco thought it was bordering on disgustingly cute.

She fell to the ground, uttering a single word, "Ron."

"The hell? What's wrong with her Potter? Wake her up! And what about Weasel?"

"_Weasley_, you dumb fuck," Harry growled, his eyes burning with fury—and was that guilt Draco detected? —"is her fiancé."


	2. Chapter 2

Even though they were engaged, it wasn't as if, they were, you know, really engaged. Their engagement just came naturally after the War. It seemed natural; everyone was expecting it, and she did love Ron. He publicly proposed, she accepted. Then, after the heat of the battle had died down, Ron and she both settled down into their lives.

Separately.

Ron liked Quidditch. She liked reading. Ron liked partying and drinking. She liked staying at home and watching the telly with a tub of ice cream. Ron liked attention. She despised it.

Simply put, they were different. Oh, of course, they had their trio time. Harry was often caught in between, sometimes photographed for the social section of _The Daily Prophet_, seen with drink in one hand and a witch in another, always with Ron. But sometimes, he was over at her flat, eating her popcorn, drinking her tea, sometimes silently working on their individual paperwork together, (She for her work at Gringotts, He for his work at the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement), or watching the newest muggle movie.

Ron would sometimes join them, and it was never awkward when he did join them, and yet, she had grown closer to Harry. They did spend time together, the three of them. And sometimes, she would just meet Ron for lunch. They were still very good friends. Regardless, everyone knew that Ron and Hermione were engaged, and though only Molly Weasley kept asking for a specific wedding date, everyone else, too, expected a wedding sometime in the future.

* * *

After kicking both Harry and Draco out of her flat, she first washed her sheets. The muggle way. Some things, she felt were better when she saw the water and the suds and the soap. Then she sat on her bed and groaned.

* * *

Harry _knew_ Hermione wasn't a virgin. At least, he knew that she and Ron had slept together a few times during the war, a few desperate rumples here and there when they could sneak the extra time. Harry wasn't jealous then, or at least he thought he wasn't. Sex life during the war was rampant; everyone needed a way to relieve his or her stress, and sometimes, they needed to imitate the intimacies to feel alive after finding out that yet another teammate had died. Sometimes, they just needed someone to hold them while they cried.

Harry and Hermione slept together once. After Harry had cast his first accurate Killing curse, after he had watched the unknown Death Eater's body crumple to the ground as if everyone were in slow motion, he came home and cried in the library. He didn't want to seem weak or bother Ron who was sleeping in their room. Hermione came in and held him as he cried. He held on to her tight, and she kissed his tears away softly. It wasn't the last time he was comforted in that manner, but somehow, it was different, not only because it was after his first war killing, but also because it was Hermione. He made love to her gently against the shelf of books, still softly hiccupping from his tears. After that, he couldn't _not_ see her sexually. Most of the time, he was preoccupied trying to stay alive, but in those few quiet moments that the war allowed, he wondered if she regretted it. Because when he woke up in the next morning, she was already gone, and neither brought it up ever again.

* * *

Hermione knew that in the magical world, the concepts of heterosexuality, homosexuality, and bisexuality were different. At least, the perceptions were different. Wizards and witches took pleasure where they could, but in the end, they settled down with the opposite sex to have a traditional family. Having children were extremely important; otherwise, the magical population would dwindle down to nothing. However, before the settling down happened, it wasn't unheard of to have multiple lovers simultaneously as long as one kept it discreet.

Another "taboo" of sorts, was having a muggleborn lover as a pureblood. So she didn't understand why she was woken up by Draco Malfoy knocking at her front door.

She opened the door but did not let him in.

"I told you and Harry that I don't want to see either of you until I'm ready."

"Oh, Granger. Don't tell me you're taking this all too seriously? I found out the nature of your engagement with Weasley. Surely you know that he has had other lovers as well? Honestly, I was surprised considering your muggle background, but I mean, Weasley is, in the end, pureblooded and male, to boot. I'm sure he won't feel betrayed. It's just how it is done in our world, you understand," he said. Then he smiled at her, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "What part of 'I don't want to see you' do you not understand? And as if _you_ would understand betrayal."

"Don't be silly, Granger. Who doesn't want my company?" he said, choosing to ignore her snarky comment. H took a step towards her, making her involuntarily take a step back. Then he put his hand on her face and caressed her slightly, "Have you eaten anything? You seem a bit pale, this morning. I noticed you don't have anything to eat in your fridge, and I came to take you out to eat.

She snapped his hands away and said, "I know that we are friends Malfoy, to some degree, after working together, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't act as if we were—" _close? Familiar? Chummy?_

"As if we were what? Lovers, you mean?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.


End file.
